The Most Powerful Daughter
by Solace Ichigo
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki and Tier Halibel They secretly married only by inviting trusted friends and some Swords survived, after only 1 year and 2 months passed a strange enemy makes the girl grow up to 14 years easily making the society of souls be aware of her presence and come to kill her by order of the central 46. ¿Can Ichigo train her in just 5 days to save her? What will Kageruza?
1. Chapter 0

The most powerful daughter:

Cap0: The Beginning

After defeating Aizen:

Ichigo was sitting on a rock reflecting on what Aizen left unexplained and why Kiske wanted to ask him but he didn't want to bother

Ichigo: Kiske?

Kiske: Yes Ichigo?

Ichigo: Was Aizen really evil?

Kiske: Why?

Ichigo: I think I felt some guilt in his Zanpakto in his soul and when I cut it I felt some regret, guilt and confusion. Wasn't it guilt?

Kiske: I wouldn't know how to tell you

Ichigo: I see ... What is that?

Kiske: What? –Looking where I point ichigo-

Ichigo: Is it the Hogyoku?

The Hogyoku was intact as it should be but it acted very strange since this hit Ichigo in the chest and he returned to the ground Ichigo feeling a strong blow he felt that his powers had returned and his bankai clothes had been completely restored bone the Hogyoku returned his powers completely

Ichigo: What did he do? I don't understand?

Kiske: The Hogyoku thanked you maybe or maybe you saw that you wanted not to lose your powers that is why you fulfilled your dream not to lose them

Ichigo: I see .. Thank you? –Thank Hogyoku-

Kiske: Well if you'll excuse me, I'll take it

Ichigo: Oh sure - The Hogyoku stepped back as if he had a mind of his own - What's wrong with him?

Kiske: it seems he has a mind of his own

The Hogyoku went to where Ichigo was and mysteriously disappeared

Ichigo: What happened? -Surprised-

Kiske: I think the Hogyoku merged with you but not in his ball form if not in energy he took away the state of losing your powers and lost his existence he disappeared gave his life for you

Ichigo: That sounds very weird but ... well we have a lot to fix, right?

Kiske: yes a lot

For a part of the city of Karakura:

The EX Sword 3 was panting in pain trying to get where he had felt the spiritual pressure of Aizen bleeding the wound in his stomach his resurrection was still active despite it still still swear to kill Aizen but when he no longer felt it but still He was around those remains, he decided to continue even if he was no longer there, it was then that his resurrection was over and his Zanpakto returned to save the energy he still had but he was already very tired and injured and could not stand until he found someone who was familiar she was the human girl that Aizen kidnapped to wake up the Hogyoku and she knew what she did to Grimmjow's arm, but I thought she was going to kill her better but when she saw her she thought her life was over and all she saw and I hear was the Sotten Kishun of the girl in question

In Hueco Mundo:

After recovering, Grimmjow was more than upset with Ichigo for having left the fight unfinished but he knew that it was best to get stronger so he could end it but then he remembered when I saved him from Nnoitra but that was only to make the most passes but when I see him again he will fight with him until there is a winner

Grimmjow: Damn Ichigo when you come back I swear we'll fight again and I'll win

Ulquiorra: Forget it idiot he won't come back

Grimmjow: You weren't dead?

Ulquiorra: Before disappearing, the Human revived me in time it seems that she cares

Grimmjow: Uyuy Ulquiorra has Girlfriend haha

Ulquiorra: It's not true although I'm not empty anymore

Grimmjow: It's good that Nnoitra had his deserved is dead

Ulquiorra: It really was necessary

Grimmjow: Anyway, if I were alive, you can't imagine the stupidities I would be saying

Ulquiorra: More or less it would be that way by the way it seems that Nelliel the EX 3 Sword returned

Grimmjow: Really? I thought they had banished her: /

Ulquiorra: Ichigo always had her by his side in his small form as the Woman told him, nor had I realized that she was

Grimmjow: and where is he now?

Ulquiorra: He is recovering from the skull with Sayel who by the way had left him as a statue but recovered by The Woman Also

Grimmjow: so we are 4 alive?

Ulquiorra: Maybe

In a few seconds, Kiske appeared, bringing Stark and Lilynet, who became defused and healed even though they were still fainted because they were recovering.

Ulquiorra: What is Shinigami doing here?

Kiske: Well, returning to the 2 here so they are better here

Grimmjow: The sleeper and his alarm Tch garbage

Ulquiorra: That was going to say

Kiske: Well where exactly do I leave them?

Grimmjow: Wherever Ulquiorra will take them anyway

Ulquiorra looked ugly at his response

Kiske: Ah! Ichigo also comes with me, we will just leave them and leave

Grimmjow: Ichigo? –Sonrio- Maybe you want to fight me again?

Ichigo: Don't even dream it

Kiske: Well I'm leaving - the c goes but not before throwing the 2 bodies to the ground-

Ichigo: Hey Kiske !? -When I was gone- Damn shopkeeper

Ulquiorra: Is she? –Watching the 3 Sword in the Arms of Ichigo-

Ichigo: If she's okay, I'm just going to take her to a place where she keeps recovering

Grimmjow: Ichigo when will you fight again?

Ichigo: Maybe someday –Without looking at it-

Ulquiorra: Do you see the place over there? –Sealing the place where she saw the fight of Ichigo and Grimmjow?

Ichigo: Ammm ... Yes - I can look - Thank you I think?

Disappearing from the view of the 2

Ulquiorra: I saw it weird, don't you think?

Grimmjow: Nah I don't care what matters is that if I have a chance to fight him again

Ulquiorra: You really don't see right?

With Ichigo:

He found the Room and put it on the bed

Ichigo: (It's very pretty although with that mask it would look prettier, but what am I saying?)

He stared at his body even with his jacket open, he looked exactly like yellow hair, skin color like Yoruichi's, toned body and big breasts

Ichigo: (I don't know why I'm interested)

Hichigo: (It is by instinct Hollow and because she transmits some weakness)

Ichigo: (Weakness?)

Hichigo: (I mean she has something that has her that way, No c will go like this without helping her right?)

He did not want to listen to it but not to be bad he did and stayed until he woke up a few moments and woke up

Halibel: Where am I?

She looking at the ceiling and then looked at Ichigo sitting around she was shocked and tried to grab her Zanpakto but she wasn't

Ichigo: I have it in my hand I didn't want to risk you attacking me

Halibel: What are you doing here?

Ichigo: It's not obvious Help you were wrong and help you

Halibel: give me my sword

Ichigo: Why try to kill me?

Halibel: Not exactly I want to kill Aizen

Ichigo: It is not necessary I defeat him is not dead but I defeat him

She was shocked with the answer but she still knew she was alive

Halibel: I wanted him dead

Ichigo: I don't think that happens. What did Aizen do to hate you?

Halibel: He told me that he was no longer worth it to him, that my sacrifice was not enough and I lost my fractions for him.

Ichigo: or go

Halibel That's why I want to kill him to pay for what he did

Ichigo: Well, you can't because of what I told you but you must be strong to face this case. Tell me why?

She did not answer

Ichigo: I already understood what you said you lost something valuable in your life I also lost something in my life it was very important but even so I went forward I did not go back and I faced it so I swear to protect what is considered my friend now those I've met with those I've fought with those I've killed all those some deserve to die but some may change or deserve to die, that's why I only protect my friends

Halibel: I see what is mine is similar but I protect what matters to me but not being able to protect my fractions or protect Aizen and that he hurt me a lot I think that my Sacrifice does not work

Ichigo: Of course it is only useful to protect and sacrifice are somewhat equal and different, so if I feel what it is like to lose something you could not protect, I try to say

Halibel: Thank you for giving me a reason not to let go of that.

Ichigo: You're welcome, I knew you'd understand sooner or later

Halibel: Ammmm Ichigo no?

Ichigo: If it's my name, why?

Halibel: My name is Halibel by the way but you can tell me Hali 3… ..EX 3 Sword

Ichigo: Jeh thought you were going to say that

Halibel: the truth is not how to pay it

Ichigo: No thanks you shouldn't thank me

Halibel: If I have to pay you, it's more I will tell you something You interest me

Ichigo: What?

His reaction was a bit slow since she tried to kiss him but because of his mask it was impossible to feel her lips with his

Halibel: Too bad my mask bothers me if I could wear my resurrection I could kiss you

Ichigo: (Because I feel that I'm getting more and more interested) Take it back -Take your Zanpakto-

Halibel: Thank you, Tiburon

The moment he said his resurrection Ichigo could see the change now he had his face uncovered, She left her sword aside and c approached Ichigo to kiss him but Ichigo apparently did not put resistance and I accept him but when I accept that kiss he was what completely changed at 2 while Hichigo watched

Hichigo: (Finally the King leaves by his instinct hehe I thought he was Gay)

Zangetsu: (Leave it now, don't talk to him if you don't have what you want)

Hichigo: (And what I wanted to laugh at: /)

Zangetsu: (Or go using your Bankai that quickly does it)

Hichigo: (Haber 7u7)

Zangetsu: (Your moment has arrived now is the mask)

Hichigo: (Or go this if it endures O_o)

Zangetsu: (Follow him further until he can't yet have a lot of energy left)

Hichigo: (I'm going to enjoy this so much UwU)

The next day:

Ulquiorra more or less passed by since it was strange that Ichigo did not leave and decided to know why but when he entered the room he was surprised to see the clothes thrown from Ichigo and the EX 3 Sword to which as every person who does not care much about the matter would do, but when he entered and closed the door abruptly the 2 woke up from nowhere but when they saw both they turned red and an ulquiorra something strange with the scene

Ulquiorra: I really don't want to think about how they ended up like this –He retired like nothing-

After dressing she told him to visit her again at some point to which she nodded and saw how c was her love at first sight but what Ichigo did not know is that there was something he did not imagine was going to come in his life

1 month later:

Ichigo had returned to the nights having things as they could only go 1 time per month for the school and for the Society of Souls and when he was going to the Throne Hall Grimmjow received him with a slap on the back

Grimmjow: Hi Ichigo - smiling in the weirdest way -

Ichigo: Grimmjow are you high?

Grimmjow: What?

Ichigo: Why do you behave like this?

Grimmjow: She didn't tell you, right?

Ichigo: What thing?

Grimmjow: Don't go with Sayel, Ah! I behave like this to see if we could fight

Ichigo: Maybe another time

Grimmjow: Damn it –c anger when c went-

Sayel's lab under reconstruction:

Sayel: Ah! What do I owe you for your visit?

Ichigo: Tell me what happens with Halibel?

Sayel: He didn't tell you?

Ichigo: What thing?

Sayel: Ask her though I will give you a clue it has to do with her intimate encounter hehe

Ichigo: And how do you know that?

Sayel: For my security cameras

Ichigo: (I'll kill him later) -He thought before leaving-

In the throne room:

When he got there I noticed that he was taller than he imagined and there was his love in the seat although somewhat boring

Halibel: Ah! Ichigo you came back

Ichigo: Yes ... I had trouble coming but if I could on purpose, why didn't you tell me what they want you to tell me?

Halibel: Ah! That? Okay…. - Looking nervously at him as he went to where she was - the case is that after you left there were strange events with me in my body

Ichigo: How?

Halibel: My mask got rid of my mouth and some of my breasts are exposed the most intimate part (I shouldn't say that) the case is that I also had dizziness, vomiting and some relapses

Ichigo: Wait all that?

Halibel: If I went with Sayel and ...

Ichigo: What's up?

At that moment came the answer that changed everything

Halibel: Ichigo… I'm pregnant

At that time Ichigo was processed and then stayed in Shock

Ichigo: Pregnant… Are you sure?

Halibel: If I'm sure it's not a mistake, Although I'm happy

Ichigo: Happy because?

Halibel: You gave me something to protect and family

Ichigo: Oh, I thought it wouldn't be good though ... there is something that worries me

Halibel: and what is it?

Ichigo: I'm supposed to be a reaper of souls and you start but I am too but the Soul Society may not allow this

Halibel: the truth is we are estranged but our daughter will join us once she is born we will just have to wait to see if she can live with you or not

Ichigo: Do you really think so and how do you think it will be a girl?

Halibel: I guessed it

Ichigo: Je well ... until then I will not let anyone do anything to you or our next daughter but there is something we must do before

Halibel: What?

Ichigo: to unite in marriage as in the human world Do you not think of bringing our souls together in one?

Halibel: Sounds good I accept

Ichigo: That wanted to hear my queen

Back to the human world Casa Kurosaki:

Ichigo came home as usual after his happy day and when he told his father he first made his tantrum with the masaki poster and then asked

Isshin: Son I know you hide things from you but now you are with what you really love but she is a pluck. Do you think you can handle the weight of the Society of souls and a Son?

Ichigo: Don't worry Dad, Aizen was much worse than this she is the one I have to protect more from now on although our wedding will have to be a secret for most of the Soul Society if we don't have many problems

Isshin: And who do you trust Ichigo?

Ichigo: a large part of the harvester's dad the Vizard will start, more or less that I hope we can live happily with each other

Isshin: I don't have to worry Ichigo everything will be fine

Ichigo: Thanks dad, do we give the news to Karin and Yuzu? since they will go crazy

Isshin: Of course not

Planning the wedding:

The first one he could trust was Kiske inviting him to be the one to marry them which is a very rare thing to ask

Kiske: What did you like right?

Ichigo: Yes ... I need to do the wedding without the majority of the Soul Society knowing

Kiske: Well, count on me

With the Vizard:

Shinji: If I understand, will you marry a Boot?

Ichigo: Yes for my Hollow

Shinji: mmmmm well since we're hollow anyway so we understand how that feels, Count on me

With your friends:

Uryu: Are you crazy, a boot? Ichigo is an enemy

Ichigo: I c but I see her as human I do not regret my decision

Orihime was jealous for not being her but still she was going to support Ichigo as possible

Rukia: Je Boys

Ichigo: (Or hell I forgot about Rukia) in hello Rukia ...

Rukia: Why are you nervous?

Ichigo: for nothing

Rukia saw that Ichigo was acting very weird

Rukia: Seriously Ichigo tell me the truth

Ichigo: Is that Rukia if I tell you, do you promise to keep the secret?

Rukia: Eh?

Ichigo: I'm getting married

Rukia: Really? I do not see anything bad with it

Ichigo: That is not the problem, the problem is that she is ...

Toshiro: a boot?

Ichigo: Exactly Rukia is ... I screwed up, right?

Everyone nodded

Ichigo: Ahhh! Toshiro please don't tell the Soul Society, I really don't want to cause another war

Toshiro: You know I didn't want to do it anyway I'm also Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kuchiki is here too

Ichigo: He too, don't stain, Come on Byakuya use your Zenbonsakura

Byakuya: I won't use it today

Ichigo: ?

Toshiro: Don't worry, Ichigo will not say anything to other captains of this matter but on the condition that if it turns out to be a Hollow we will say it if not

Ichigo: Thank you, by the way, how did you know?

Toshiro: Kiske on the phone with no sign of the soul society

Ichigo: or what a trick.

9 months later in a karakura skyscraper:

A Strange Subject stood on one foot in the tallest skyscraper in Karakura

?: The time will almost come she will soon arrive, in about 3 months I will make my return –Disappear

In the Muken:

Aizen was sitting there without being able to do anything although he cared to do but when he felt a spiritual pressure he could recognize her strangely

Aizen: mmmmm -thinking- this spiritual pressure is linked to 2 and is very dense is not Ichigo seems but -smile- is that of his daughter who is just born interesting and his power is strong but who was the lucky one to have it? I will know that when I can, but whose spiritual pressure did I feel before? It was very rare is like the general's but with something very dark it is as if his power was that of a captain completely, I hope you do not run into him if you can not beat him

Kageruza: That finally I find you Aizen

Aizen: Who are you?

Kageruza: I am Kageruza Ouko I can free you if you let me create your Reigai to conquer the Society of Souls

Aizen: With what Reigai? Well, I can't object so do what you want

Kageruza: Jeh you'll be useful to me after all

End of the Chapter:

Advance of cap1: 14 years of more

Central 46:

This is a big alert of Critical Red level a spiritual pressure has been found that exceeds the limits of a captain please eliminate the threat as soon as possible

Toshiro: I can't believe it. How is that possible?

Byakuya: The enemy can alter time in a very rare way

Ichigo: I can't believe it

?: Dad…..?

?: Hahaha

The end.


	2. Chapter 1

The Most Powerful Daughter:

Cap: 1 14 Years

months later:

In a house of the human world:

Grimmjow: Stark do you have a 6? - he did not answer - Stark? - He saw that he was asleep - Stark !

Stark: Yes ...? –Wakening as if nothing-

Grimmjow: Do you have a 6? –He asked again

Stark: No

Grimmjow: Well, go to sleep

Stark: Thanks I'm leaving

Grimmjow: he was sarcastic - he said it late because he left - what will I do now? –I thought-

before having his daughter, Ichigo received a news from Kiske saying that he already had Gigais for the starters since they made them undetectable so he saves the barrier and a place to be there, hearing that convinced them to live there to which they accepted the truth the place was large and spacious as for 10 people, so they had no problems to distribute the place, Although for Ichigo it was difficult for the fact of keeping them without leaving their gigai for nothing but that was no exception

Grimmjow: Ah! I already know how to kill, no I can't: /

Sayel: What were you trying to do? - arriving yawning with a cup of coffee -

Grimmjow: Well, we can only go out if we want to go with the shopkeeper or Hueco Mundo without the gigai but that routine is boring me

Sayel: you should already be used to it and have been able to make new advances in technology since I've been here

Grimmjow: Bah is boring to see your stuff Sayel: /

Sayel: At least you go out with Nell but sometimes they don't go out because she goes with her Itsygo: /

Grimmjow: Well, I just let her have fun and she is not in love with Ichigo if she was imagining the scaling that those 2 would do although I think it would have been fixed quickly

Sayel: You're right, by the way. Have you noticed that we have not been sought by the society of souls?

Grimmjow: if it's very weird if they did and they found us fighting against all of them and I would win

Sayel: Well, Ichigo's idea was to return to Hueco Mundo but it sounds good to escape hehe although I don't think he wants to do it and I don't think it happens - taking his coffee-

At that moment Nell and Lilynet arrive being charged by her towards the place while they laughed

Grimmjow: Look who came back

Sayel: How was it Girls?

Nell: Well we were playing in the park a lot until we decided to leave because we were tired

Lilynet: I didn't even want to leave

Nell: I thought so

Grimmjow: Well enough of that, didn't anything go well? –Waiting for me to say yes to go to kill-

Lilynet: No, nothing went well, everything is in order, the more she walks her daughter in her car while they arrive with Ichigo :)

Nell: the truth she looks so cute

Lilynet: Yes! And she is my cousin :)

Grimmjow: Bah-I didn't want to keep hearing that-

With Ichigo:

After leaving school he was waiting for his wife at the entrance of the school to go home together when Tasuki decided to talk to Ichigo

Tasuki: Ichigo, how are you still doing?

Ichigo: Very well as always waiting for her as always

Tasuki: When will you continue with this Ichigo?

Ichigo: when the limit is broken

Tasuki: Ichigo worries me that everyone is killed for this but you're determined to win right?

Ichigo: If I do it for that

She looked worried and better c was leaving him alone shortly after he expected arrived

Halibel: Honey, how was it today?

Ichigo: As always the same And you?

Halibel: Very well we had a lot of fun with Nell and Lilynet

Ichigo: Yes, you had a lot of fun, right Daughter?

He started tickling his daughter and c was happy about it

Halibel: Hehe she had a lot of fun playing with the other kids

Ichigo: It's good that we educate her as we want

While arriving at the place:

As they arrived the girl began to behave strangely as if she felt something coming over what Ichigo tried to see if there was nothing and there was not but when he turned up he was a hooded man moving a clock from right to left with a totally bony hand and when he felt his spiritual pressure was rare

Ichigo: Who are you?

?: Me…? Are you interested

Ichigo: Sure, why are you here?

?: Mmmmmm I'm coming for something that will help your future

Ichigo: What?

?: or come on you have it 2, let me make it easier for you

When he said it Ichigo knew he was talking about his Daughter, he decided to go out to his spiritual form and put on his mask

Ichigo: Halibel take her from here I take care of this

She charged her daughter and tried to leave but a force that came out of the bony hand that held the clock made a huge crater

?: I need it

Ichigo: For what exactly?

?: Well, let him do it and I'll tell you

Ichigo: I'll ask you again Who the hell are you?

?: My name is Feninto luner minor and my Zanpakto is called Rolej

Ichigo: (Why does it have to do with his Watch?)

Flm: Let's see what you are capable Substitute reaper

They both pounced Ichigo having an advantage at first because his opponent did not defend himself well but still dodged the attacks very well

Flm: Your powers are amazing but not enough to match me

Ichigo: I will destroy you easily

Flm: Hehe I hope you try

Ichigo: Getsuga Tensho !

The Getsuga hit the target successfully but when the smoke went out Ichigo saw what he did not expect

Ichigo: (What the hell ... ..?)

He was a very weird guy, he had half normal and half hollow on those 2 sides and a big hole in his left eye Ichigo had no words to describe the person but he knew that something was not going to go well

Flm: I see you surprise me Reaper of souls

Ichigo: (Damn I didn't think it would be so difficult now)

Flm: Well, since I don't want to waste more time fighting with you I will have to use my power to make my plan work

Ichigo: (What?) (Still has power after receiving my Getsuga Tensho?)

He raised his right hand revealing his Zanpakto which attacked Ichigo in an aggressive way but Ichigo managed to keep his power matched before him but his aggressiveness was great before him but still there was something that did not add up to him and it was his power

Flm: You really are annoying Ichigo

Ichigo: How do you know my name !?

Flm: Ah, because I've been watching you since then to return

Ichigo: Tell me why do you want to do this?

Flm: That is none of your business, I just need something to make my plan work and come

Ichigo: Who are we talking about?

Flm: Jeh, it's 2 people I occupy but they're not ready yet and I need to make 1 ready for 2 to be ready

Ichigo: Don't even dream it because I won't let you

Flm: Do you think you can? You can barely match me

Ichigo: I won't let you do anything anyway

Flm: Too bad you try anyway you can't match me - throw Ichigo with his Zanpakto to the ground creating a large crater and throw a zero where he was to leave him motionless for a moment - well, where did the girl go?

He disappeared from the sight of Ichigo to which out of anger he began to manifest his vastolorde form little by little and when Flm found her he stood in front of Ella and put his Zanpakto in front of his face

Flm: I won't let you escape

Halibel: I won't give it to you

Flm: mmmmm can't we do it the normal way?

She denied with a no

Flm: I see, then you don't mind getting out of your gigai and destroying it, right? Because i can do it

She started to get nervous about what she could easily do even if she saw that Ichigo defeated easily without problems

Flm: mmmmmm you seem unconvinced at the same time, aren't you noticing anything unusual in it?

She started seeing her daughter and was indeed growing strangely

Flm: Do you remember when I threw my attack with my hand with my watch? -He laughed- because it was not an attack it was to activate my power called The Age allows to accelerate the age of objects but since your daughter is not an object I can only accelerate human life 1 time every 3 months so really she is growing thanks To me, don't you think it's a good idea?

She got angry at what she said

Flm: Well I have to take it if it doesn't bother you

Rukia: Sokatsui!

Kido hit him but he didn't do much

Flm: Or go to whom we have here a Soul Reaper helping a snatch that cuts for your Nobility Rukia Kuchiki

She was impressed by how she knew her identity

Flm: heh with your face seems to guess - He made a happy face -

Renji: Ruge Zabimaru!

Flm noticed the reaper and stopped her Zanpakto but she got in chains with her

Flm: Another hindrance but it's Renji

He was impressed by what he said

Flm: Is everything they have true?

Byakuya: Bankai!

The petals hit him and cut a lot but he was still standing

Flm: Is it really all they have?

Kiske: Not really

Flm remained motionless for some kidos that had him held

Flm: Don't believe that that will be enough

Toshiro: Ryusenka!

He completely froze his entire body making him unable to move but could still speak

Flm: Not even with that. Do you intend to defeat me with this?

Ichigo: BUT WITH THIS IF ! –He nailed his Zanpakto on the Head of Flm- GETSUGA TENSHO. !

He disappeared with Getsuga Tensho and his spiritual pressure ended up disappearing. Ichigo returned to himself but almost fainted from the sudden change of power

Rukia: Who was he?

Toshiro: No c but he was obsessed with his goal of growing it but it's good that we avoid it

Byakuya: Don't be so sure Captain Hitsugaya

Toshiro: Eh ...?

He looked at the couple somewhat worried the girl was asleep but still growing a little was already by the age of 8 years and trying to find a solution

Ichigo: Kiske Can't you do anything?

Kiske: Maybe yes but I need you Ichigo and she too

Ichigo: Of course we will do what we can to keep it from growing. I don't want anything to happen to it.

Kiske Store:

Kiske: Well both give me some of your spiritual energy put it in this orb - as they both did together - Well Ichigo I need you in the room only you

He nodded

Kiske: Well I'll let you know when you can enter

The c was leaving the 2 worried

Halibel: Do you think it will be alright?

Ichigo: She must be strong don't worry I trust she will be fine

Halibel: If you trust that me too

Ichigo: You must be strong once

Kiske: You can come Ichigo - speaking from the another room

Ichigo: well I'll see how it is

Halibel: Sure, here I wait for you honey

Ichigo: Yes ...

With Kiske and Ichigo:

Both watching her from a different angle now she was over 10 years old to which Ichigo began to worry a lot but Kiske spoke to fix the matter

Kiske: Ichigo what you have to do to take that away, put your hand on his chest and think to take that ability away

Ichigo: Why?

Kiske: For a strange reason I analyzed your spiritual pressure and discovered that you have something of the Hogyoku so the power of that something must work to remove that so are you ready?

Ichigo thought that Kiske was crazy but he had no other options so he did what he had to do and he did it. He put his hand on his daughter's Chest that was now 12 years old and thought about saving her and indeed a strange flash blinded Ichigo and Kiske for a few seconds and they could see again and it really worked just that with the difference it was that the Girl was no longer in Gigai because it was destroyed which Kiske did not realize that but still the place where they were could not feel their pressure and that Ichigo was amazed was that he had no clothes to which when he saw her he almost fainted from the blood that was coming out to see the body of his daughter that looked like Halibel's only that without the pieces of Hollow armor and she showed signs that was fine

Kiske: Well it seems that it worked

Ichigo: That's good but please make him a Gigai with clothes please

Kiske: Sure just let me take your measurements

Ichigo: I do it damn

The c disappointed and received the measures that Ichigo told him and the c was leaving his Daughter in his spiritual form with his Bankai jacket since he had not deactivated his Bankai for fear that something else would happen but he realized that he was waking up what which one was fine

?: ….Pope?

Ichigo: Your first words were Pope that good!

?: Are you your dad?

Ichigo: If I am really, can you act normal?

?: I don't think how I got to this is really strange

Ichigo: The truth is that if you feel well?

?: I feel very powerful by the way. What did they call me?

Ichigo: We chose you Ichirel

Ichirel: What a good name for me

Ichigo: the truth is that yes

Ichirel: Where is mom?

Ichigo: He's out waiting for me to come see you

Ichirel: I would like to see her

Ichigo: We still have to see her

Kiske: Ready, I finished. - Going out with the Gigai, although in his shopkeeper's face he had a lot of blood on his nose coming out of his handkerchief.

Ichigo: Wow, how fast did you do it?

Kiske: I had a Halibel Gigai that did not go well by the measure because I put more or less in some parts but she had more or less what the Gigai was missing just enough to modify a little and now

Ichigo: The truth is that you are a sick Kiske - making a bitter face

Kiske: Or I see that you woke up, do you mind getting into your Gigai?

She nodded and got involved but felt weird when she got in and when I inspect it she noticed that it was accurate to her body she wore a blue jacket with long black pants and white shoes although Ichigo noticed that she liked how she was dressed

Ichirel: Blue is my favorite :)

Ichigo: or go

Ichirel: I want a mirror to look good

Kiske took a mirror out of nowhere and she began to look totally and noticed that she was cute and nobody could resist her

Ichirel: I look great not dad?

Ichigo: If the truth is ._.

Leaving the Room:

The moment they came out the first thing they didn't expect was Halibel going to hug Ichigo without warning what was really happening

Ichigo: Eh…?

He felt that he was sad and when she looked at her daughter she saw the resemblance they had only that the eyes were not in themselves because they were oranges like those of Ichigo

Are you your daughter

Yes of course it's me

You look really good, I didn't think you would be so pretty and like me

If I didn't really think it would be the same - anime drop in the face-

Kiske: Well I have to say something important and they should take it clear

In the Society of Souls:

Meanwhile, in the society of souls I was giving a meeting of captains for Flm's recent attack on this and he fled to the human world by sending captains Toshiro and Byakuya who succeeded in defeating him but without help could not but decided only to say that they defeated him nothing more

Yama: So the goal is neutralized right?

Toshiro: If general there is nothing on nowhere

Zaraki: Bah if he were still alive I would have beaten him

Komamura: What were your powers in question Captain Hitsugaya

Toshiro: Well he could speed up the time of the objects in question but it didn't seem that his powers were what he said but he had a clock in his hand and a Zanpakto with a clock on the edge seemed odd but still we managed to defeat him

Soi: It doesn't smell good here

Ukitake: The truth is that if he had a watch, he might have the power to manipulate time

Kyoraku: Although that is true there is no evidence to confirm that his Zanpakto does that.

Toshiro: now that he's dead I think that that will not be confirmed

Mayuri: I would like something to add for all of you

Everyone looked at Captain Mayuri with doubt

Mayuri: We have 5 traitors here who are hiding something from us that they won't hide for a long time hehe

Yama: Is that true? What are we talking about and who is it?

Mayuri: Well, what we're talking about is the secret daughter of Ichigo

Some Room Captains were surprised and some remained silent without moving and this left the commander with doubt

Yama: What do you mean with Daughter?

Mayuri: Well we don't know much but I can tell you that it has to do with the starters that are staying there hehe

The commander could not believe what Mayuri said

Yama: Tell me who are responsible for this?

Mayuri: Let me see are Byakuya Kuchiki Zaraki Kenpachi Unohana Retsu Hitsugaya Toshiro Ukitake Jushiro and Kyoraku

They were surprised that they were discovered so quickly in a blink

Yama: Having explained or accused

Ukitake: Lord Yama we had no intention of keeping him so we just had to leave him for a while and tell him to understand for himself by what he sees there has been no destruction in Karakura by the Arrancars that is an indication that they have done nothing

Yama: Shut up you have disappointed me as captains

Kyoraku: We can't reflect with you right?

Yama: No

Ukitake: But sir the girl is not dangerous

Yama: It's a Hollow right?

Ukitake: It is not, sir, but it has no indication of that

Yama: Then it's worse you can hide what it really is

Ukitake: No sir, I didn't mean what I meant is that she is not a Hollow, she is completely human, it is not a Hollow itself

Yama: I don't care how they betrayed the Soul Society and worse it is getting stained with a prodigy that comes from our enemy if we don't do something this will make the Soul Society a worse place and that's why I'll talk to Central 46 to Give me an answer of what to do and at what time you do it for the moment you will remain in custody until revealing whether it is true or not that everyone helped so this meeting concludes ...

An explosion hit the place causing the captains to take the opportunity to flee while the Reigai changed places with their face of malice ignoring what happened the captains left but the Yama had ordered before closing the Senkaimon at the time an accident was caused but this was not it was closing so it was easy to leave without problems but the Yama was with the False people thinking they were the real ones and they didn't do anything suspicious.

With Kageruza:

Kageruza: Apparently they had no problems to sneak in, the problem will be that they may be executed well I think we will have to attack it if it does that

?: Mr. Kageruza, do you believe that this plan invented by me works?

Kageruza: Claro Reigai Aizen will not be wasted is a good opportunity

Reigai Aizen: Hehe What do I do with the original?

Kageruza: What you crave anyway doesn't help us much

The Reigai is about to leave but not before giving his master a serious look

In Central 46 with El General:

: So a Daughter Start right?

Yama: Yes, I need your order to end it

: I'm afraid you'll have to prove it

Yama: How much time do I have to do it?

: At least 5 days if so, we will give the order to end it and all those who oppose it, the Law of the Society of Souls clearly says that we must maintain the spiritual Balance as possible even if it brings consequences, if it turns out to be a Threat will be removed immediately. Okay?

Yama: Sure

What the General did not know was that the Central was in a strange state because they were not surprised when he told them about that something was happening and had to prove it as a place to protect society from souls while in a dark part of the whole room it was nothing more or less than Flm that made the Central have a different dialogue than what it should do, thanks to its power to alter reality

Flm: Hehe now the General will not know that they told him something they did not say I hope that in that time I gave him he strengthens and I want to see him join my hehe

To be Continued

Progress of Chapter 2: Living Well

Ichigo: Time to go to the amusement park

Ichirel: Yes! It will be fun

Lilynet: Wow I can't upload some: /

Stark: That's because they think you're 10 and not 18 but they get confused: /

Sayel: That makes sense.

Toshiro: I only came for Ice Cream: /

Day of the Soul Reaper:

Ichigo: Oh! Because I always have to fight Rukia for your ugly drawings

Rukia: That's why you tell them ugly

Ichigo: I asked Byakuya for a drawing not for you, of my Daughter

Inoue: I made one Kurosaki-Kun

She showed it to him but when he saw it he was left with an aura of disappointment on his face

Ichigo: I think I better keep Rukia's

Rukia: Eh…?

Byakuya: Take Ichigo

When Ichigo saw the drawing he stayed with his mouth open because he was better but assuming he painted it as if it were a sculpture to which Ichigo shed Blood for that

Byakuya: Apparently I misunderstand my art with obscene things

Rukia: Hehe I don't know how he can please his wife UwU

Ichigo: I heard that Rukia ! –It was still on the ground-

End of the Chapter


End file.
